


Rayla and Callum: Neighbors

by CamdalorianYT



Series: Neighbors AU [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Human Rayla (The Dragon Prince), New series, Rayllum bcuz why not, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdalorianYT/pseuds/CamdalorianYT
Summary: Rayla and Callum have lived next to each other their whole lives and they never knew. Today is the first day of school, and it did not go well for either of them. They both unknowingly run off into the Midnight Forest.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Neighbors AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Rayla and Callum: Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am content-starved so I decided to make a new AU! I will try to post this one every Monday (with an exception of next week). Hope you enjoy!

August 18, 2020

“Callum, are you ready for your first day of second grade?” Sarai asked.

Callum shook his head. “I don’t wanna go.”

“Come on, it’ll be just like kindergarten, but with new stuff to learn!” Sarai looked at Harrow. Her eyes were shouting  _ ‘HELP ME WITH THIS!’ _

“Yeah, it’ll be fine, Callum. We’ll stay here and watch over Ezran while you have fun at school,” Harrow smiled.

“Fine,” Callum sighed. It’s not like he had a choice in any of this. He walked over to the car while Sarai grabbed the car keys. “Bye, Harrow,” Callum called.

“Bye, Callum. And, if you want, you can just call me ‘dad’,” Harrow waved.

Callum’s eyes narrowed at the thought. He then just shrugged and went into the car.

“Bye, honey,” Sarai said as she drove off.

______________________________________________________________________

“Rayla! Get back here! You’re going to school today, whether you like it or not!” Runaan shouted at her from upstairs.

“No! I’m never going back to school again!” Rayla yelled back.

“Rayla, school is good for you. You learn new things!” Ethari tried to convince Rayla with a smile.

“No, Ethari! I won’t go back!” Rayla looked at Ethari who had a smug smile on his face. “Why are you smiling?”

“Oh, no reason…” Ethari said. He had just distracted Rayla long enough for Runaan to sneak behind her and grab her.

“Gotcha!” Runaan yelled. “Runaan for the win!” Runaan dragged her over and put her in the car.

“Noo, I wanna be free!” Rayla banged against the door.

“You will be free when you go to school,” Runaan started the car. “Bye, Ethari!”

“Bye, Runaan! Bye, Rayla!” Ethari waved.

______________________________________________________________________________

**_8:25 AM; First Bell_ **

“Bye, Mom!” Callum waved. He started walking without looking where he was going when he accidentally bumped into Rayla.

“Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry. Here, lemme help you up,” Callum offered his hand and Rayla took it. “I’m Callum.”

“I’m Rayla. Nice to meet you, I guess.” Rayla shoved a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She noticed how Callum fidgeted with his sketchbook. “What’s that?” Rayla pointed to the sketchbook.

“Hmm? Oh, that’s my sketchbook. I like drawing, and my step-dad gave me this book for my birthday this year,” Callum explained.

**RRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!**

“Well, that’s the bell. Nice meeting you!” Rayla said.

“Yeah, you too!” Callum replied as he walked to class.

______________________________________________________________________________

**_2:30 PM; End of School_ **

“Agh, I hated every moment of school!” Rayla shouted at Runaan. “It was boring and nobody talked to me at all except for Callum!”

Runaan looked at Rayla with an eyebrow raised when she said Callum’s name. “Who?”

“Callum. He bumped into me this morning before school. He showed me some of his drawings,” Rayla explained.

“Interesting…” Runaan pondered.

“Anyways, let’s just go home,” Rayla sighed.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Callum, are you okay?” Sarai asked.

“No,” Callum sniffled. “I fell and a bunch of kids started laughing at me.”

“Callum, it’s okay. Let’s go home and get you an ice pack,” Sarai looked concerned.

When they got home, Callum ran straight inside, grabbed an ice pack, and ran straight through the backyard and into the Midnight Forest. 

“Callum! Callum, where are you?” Harrow and Sarai called. Harrow saw the backyard gate open and knew where Callum went.

“Sarai, he went into the Midnight Forest,” Harrow called.

Sarai sighed and ran after Callum when she saw another person head into the Midnight Forest. “Hi, are you also looking for someone?”

The person looked startled to hear Sarai’s voice. “Uh, yeah. I’m looking for my niece, Rayla. Who are you looking for?” they asked.

“I’m looking for my son, Callum. I’m Sarai,” She stuck her hand out.

“Callum, I think I’ve heard that name before… Oh! Rayla told me about him, how he accidentally bumped into her, and then he showed her some drawings. Oh, I’m Runaan. Pleased to meet you,” He shook her hand.

“Well, if they know each other, they are with each other. Let’s go find the missing children,” Sarai ran into the forest.

______________________________________________________________________________

**_Midnight Forest; 2:45 PM_ **

Rayla heard someone sniffling.  _ ‘Who would be crying in the Midnight Forest?’ _ she thought to herself. She ran towards the sound to see a boy in a blue jacket and brown hair she could have sworn looked familiar. She accidentally snapped a twig and the boy looked around. Rayla saw his face and instantly recognized it.

“Callum?” She asked. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, hey Rayla. Yeah, I’m fine,” Callum wiped his nose.

“I don’t think so,” Rayla sat next to Callum. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Callum mumbled. They barely heard a branch snap and their heads instantly turned to the noise.

“We gotta go. Follow me,” Rayla whispered. 

Rayla ran and Callum followed very closely. He always hated the Midnight Forest, but it was the best place to go when you want to be left alone. Yet this time, it wasn’t as much alone as it was alone with a friend.

Rayla came to a stop nearby a lake and some tree stumps.

“Welcome to my home-away-from-home base!” She opened her arms in a grand gesture.

Callum’s jaw dropped. The lake was beautiful and was the perfect scene for a sketch. He grabbed his sketchbook and started drawing. He added in Rayla as a bonus and a thank you for bringing him here. He finished drawing a bit later and gave it to Rayla.    
  


“Here,” He said. “As a thank you for bringing me here and cheering me up. I should probably head back home, and you should too. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah… See you tomorrow,” Rayla said as she looked at Callum's drawing.


End file.
